Crónicas de un perdón anunciado
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: One-Shot. Una disculpa no elimina los recuerdos, no revierte el dolor, ni aniquila los fantasmas de las pesadillas que la persiguen cada noche. Ni siquiera la disculpa de una madre. En ocasiones, hay que saber no perdonar.


_**Crónicas de un perdón anunciado**_

Cuando tenía cuatro años, su madre la golpeó por primera vez. O quizás era ése el primer golpe que recordaba con claridad, con la claridad que recordamos lo que desayunamos ésta mañana; algo inquietante para un recuerdo de 26 años.

Recordaba estar plácidamente acostada en una manta azul a cuadros, leyendo con una lupa las gastadas páginas de un libro de biología. Era antiguo, obsoleto en estos días, y censurado. Pero la censura del libro no invadió su cabeza. Y, con la curiosidad inocente de una niña de cuatro años, le preguntó a su madre en que consistía el coito.

Coito. Curiosa palabra, ¿tendría que ver con la simbiosis? ¿sería algún tipo de organismo protista? Pero debía ser algo muy malo, porque su madre le golpeó una mejilla con el dorso de la mano, y la llamó _"chiquilla insolente"_. Nunca volvió a preguntarle algo a su madre.

Tendría que ver con eso de recibir palmadas de su madre desde una edad tan temprana, pero las bofetadas eran constantes y completamente normales en su vida. Una parte más de su rutina.

Despertarse, bañarse, vestirse con algo que ella no aprobara; sentir el latigazo de su mano áspera, y desayunar.

 **X**

Cuando tenía nueve años, su madre la llamó _puta_ por primera vez. O quizás ésa fue la primera vez en la que realmente entendió el significado de la palabra. 21 años después, aún sentía la humillación arrastrándose dentro suyo, pegajosa y lenta; haciéndole bajar la cabeza y sollozar.

Fue una noche. Juntó las manos en la mesa, sellando sus dedos en posición de rezo, su madre la obligaba a hacerlo. Una mustia sopa de espinacas la esperaba después de terminar la oración, pero nunca la probó. Su madre notó el suave color verde manzana que coloreaba sus uñas; esparcido con la inexperiencia de una niña de nueve años que se pinta las uñas por primera vez.

Arrastró sus manos hasta el fregadero de la cocina, tallando violentamente sus uñas hasta que sus dedos sangraron. El recuerdo del hermoso color pastel perdiéndose en el desagüe le traía lágrimas.

Con el paso del tiempo, esa palabra se convirtió en una constante en el lenguaje de su madre.

" _Ramera"_ , _"impura"_ , _"prostituta"_ : ésos eran los tres insultos favoritos de su madre.

Insultos que estaba muy lejos de _merecer_ una niña de nueve años.

 **X**

Cuando tenía once años, su madre le presentó El Armario del Pecado, por primera vez. O quizás fue cuando finalmente comprendió que ser encerrada en un armario... era cruel. 19 años después, el recuerdo de ese húmedo armario continuaba persiguiéndola en sus pesadillas.

Pasó inmediatamente después de regresar del servicio navideño de la iglesia; su madre la había visto revolear los ojos ante el discurso sobre el nacimiento de _Cristo, nuestro salvador_. Aún deseaba haber bombardeado a su madre con todos sus conocimientos sobre ateísmo. Aún deseaba haber podido creer lo que ella sintiera real, sin ser encerrada en un armario.

La agarró por el cuello de su camisa y la lanzó violentamente al armario, ordenándole que pidiera perdón por sus pecados. Pasó la madrugada de Noche Buena escuchando los rezos de su madre a través de la pesada puerta, abrazando sus rodillas y deseando perderse en la oscuridad claustrofóbica del pequeño rectángulo de madera.

El armario era, para ella, la silla eléctrica de un recluso que va a ser ejecutado al final de la noche.

Su madre la esperaba cada noche, sosteniendo la puerta con un ademán invitante y una sonrisa resignada en el rostro.

En su mente todo debía tener mucho sentido.

 **X**

A los treinta años, escuchó por primera vez a su madre pidiendo perdón. Lo recordaba con la frescura de algo sucedido hace unas horas; porque así fue.

Había entrado a la habitación, tensa y algo asustada. Ella estaba acostada, una biblia acorralada entre sus brazos, como si fuese un boleto de primera clase hacia el paraíso. Vio en su madre el reflejo de una mujer aterrada y débil. Abrió su boca temblorosa con el temor de alguien que sabe que tiene su última oportunidad.

—Amy, por Dios. Perdóname.

 _¿Por Dios? ¿Acaso fue a Dios al que insultaste hasta que sus lágrimas empañaron sus anteojos y tu garganta ardió?, ¿acaso fue Dios el que recibió tus golpes y sangró a escondidas tu rechazo?, ¿acaso es Dios el que sufre pesadillas sobre armarios, oscuridad, y plegarias? Te perdonaría por mí, mamá. Pero me quiero más que eso._

Y besó a su madre en la frente, marchándose en silencio.

Y ésa fue la primera vez que Amy Farrah Fowler no perdonó.

Y se sintió bien.

—

 _ **Fin**_

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **No es que piense que la madre de Amy fue mala hasta ese extremo. Pero sí sabemos que fue muy dura. Aunque también se preocupó por Amy hasta el punto de pagarle al primo de ésta para que sea su pareja en el baile de graduación.**

 **De todas formas, tenía que escribir esto. Un arrepentimiento que Amy no puede aceptar, y no se siente culpable por eso, sino liberada.**

 **En fin, algo cortito que pretende ser angustiante** **y que quise compartir.**

 **Siéntanse libres de criticar.**


End file.
